Walking on a Dream
Walking on a Dream is the twelfth episode of the ninth season and the 184th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The Seattle Grace doctors are on edge when a new medical professional enters the hospital. Arizona struggles with the emotional and physical pain of a phantom limb and while battling pregnancy hormones, an overly-emotional Meredith is confronted with her worst fear. Full Summary While Meredith's voice over talks about the phantom limb syndrome, Arizona is running in the park. She gets paged to the hospital. In the ER, the nurse tells her that the patient has an open femur fracture with signs of massive infection, following a plane crash. As she walks behind the gurney, Arizona experiences pain in her left leg. Suddenly, it breaks apart in hundreds of glass pieces. She falls down. Arizona wakes up in her bed after her nightmare, and Callie, who woke up too, asks if "it's hurting again". Arizona says it's fine, and as Callie goes back to sleep, Arizona touches the place on her matress where her leg normally should've been. Derek's first surgery with his "new" hand is an acoustic neuroma. Callie wants his first surgery to be one with a little more room for error, but Derek says it has to be today as he was supposed to operate on his patient, Jimmy, months ago, but then there was the plane crash. "If you can do this, I guess my hand can do anything," Callie says. "It's still my hand!" Derek says, as they join the other doctors waiting for Owen. He starts his speech, which says that, following the financial setback of the hospital, the board has hired a physician advisor to help. He explains what a physician advisor does, but Bailey describes it as "who to fire, when to fire them". Owen says she'll only help, and that he wanted to introduce her in person, but she's late. "On her first day? Not very efficient," Cristina comments. Owen says that they can expect to see her anywhere. Derek is not wild about the idea of an accountant following them, but Owen says that the physician advisor is a trained surgeon. As the surgeons disperse, Meredith asks Derek for a minute. "It's urgent," she says. "This is urgent?" Derek asks as he and Meredith are kissing in an on-call room. Meredith says it is, as the pregnancy hormones make her want to have sex all the time. Meredith gets paged for a consult, which makes her cry, because she now cries everytime she's mad. Shane knocks on the door, asking Derek if he can talk to Meredith for him, because he'd like to be on Derek's service instead of Meredith's. Meredith opens the door, and she tells him to go do the workup of their patient. She slams the door in his face, kisses Derek again and leaves too. Stephanie is covering the swamped ER and she asks April to help. As Stephanie doesn't know what bed a patient with shortness of breath is in, April tells her she'll learn her how to cover the pit. They apologize to the patient, who turns out not to be patient: it's the physician advisor, who wanted to know how long it'd take before someone pulled out a stethoscope. She asks them to point her towards Owen. Meredith is examining Brie, a pregnant female with abdominal pain. Heide, the patient's partner babbles as she's nervous. As Meredith says the baby is fine, Shane comes in with the lab results, but he ordered a wrong test. He goes off to order the right, and leaves her with the lab work he didn't forget. Arizona and Alex are in a patient room, telling their patient's mother that the African program will stay in this hospital. Cristina explains to the mother what's wrong with her daughter's heart. Alex simplifies the explanation, and the mother translates for her daughter. Cristina and Alex step outside, and Cristina thinks that the physician advisor will make the African program disappear. "They're orphans!" Alex says. "Now you're just making my point," Cristina replies. Bailey is helping out Meredith, whose patient is deteriorating. Shane comes in with the new lab results, and it turns out the patient is in liver failure. Heidi returns from the gift shop, and she is in shock when she sees Brie. Outside the room, Bailey and Meredith tell her that Brie will need a liver transplant, and assure her that the baby's fine. Derek and Jo enter Jimmy's room, where Jimmy and his sister Carla greet them. Jimmy confesses that he tried to find another surgeon while Derek's hand was healing, but no one would go near his neuroma. Derek says they need to take scans to see if the neuroma has gotten worse. Outside, Derek wants Jo to switch with Shane, as Ross knows what Derek wants before he asks it and he won't have time to teach her on this case. As Jo walks away, Owen introduces Derek to Alana. She asks if pre-op overnights stays are typical, but Derek says she should ask Owen. He then walks away to go prep. She says she'll see him in the OR tomorrow. He turns around, and says she typically needs to be invited. "If things were running typically, I wouldn't be here, now would I?" she asks. Derek continues walking, and Owen and Alana continue their tour. Paramedic Matthew brings in Brian Turner, and April and Stephanie take him inside the ER. April leaves for a second ambulance. Alana says that she had to wait 45 minutes in the ER. They pass Richard, who recognizes her as being one of his former students. He says she was a gifted surgeon and thinks she wants to join the staff, but Owen informs him that she's the physican advisor. Shane, who's waiting outside for UNOS to call, doesn't want to trade with Jo, as he doesn't want to upset Meredith once again. She takes his phone, and then UNOS calls. He takes back his phone and answers the call. Cristina, Alex, and Arizona are operating. Cristina suspects the kid has a rare disease, and she gets excited. Meanwhile, Arizona is suffering again from phantom limb. As Cristina wants to send a nurse to pathology with the biopsy she took from the heart, Arizona says that she'll take it. She walks outside, being in more pain, and sits down on a gurney, where she touches her leg. Arizona is sitting in a lounge. She has taken off her prosthetic, when Alana and Owen come in. Owen asks Alana if she can give them a minute, and she steps outside. Owen sits down next to Arizona, and he asks if it's phantom limb pain, and she nodds. Callie told him it only happened at night. "Until now. I'm going crazy," Arizona says. He says she's not, as phantom limb is a very real thing. "I have pain in a part of me that no longer exists," Arizona says, as Owen takes a mirror out of a closet. He places it between her legs, so it mirrors her right leg. He says there are many ways that can possibly help cure the phantom limb pain, including virtual reality therapy. He says that there even was a guy in the army that had to stab his prosthetic as hard as he could, as it was the only thing that worked for him. Arizona confesses that seeing a left leg in the mirror makes the pain a little better. Owen says that Callie knows all of this, and he asks if she told Callie. Arizona says she hasn't, as she finally stopped feeling like a patient, and started feeling like a wife again. She doesn't want her life to be screwed over by something that's not even there anymore. Owen gets her, and he says they will work together to figure it out. Cristina is telling Meredith about the rare disease she diagnosed the African kid with, while Meredith is carrying an organ transplant box. She asks Bailey to get another intern, but she tells her to be merciful to Shane and suck it up. Derek enter Jimmy's room, where Jimmy and Carla are discussing who'll eat the giant cookie a family member sent him. Jimmy's tumor has grown, which means the chances of complications are higher. He tells Jimmy to think about the surgery again, but Jimmy wants to go through with it. Carla leaves the room, and Derek walks up to her. She tells him that the months he spend recovering from the plane crash were the best months they've had together. "I'm ready. We both are," she says, and she goes back into Jimmy's room. Jo comes over and gives him a test result, telling him that Shane went to pick up a liver with Meredith. Derek says he wants no one in the gallery during the surgery, and asks if she's up for the surgery, which she says she is. Shane and Meredith are in an ambulance, and he apologizes for the thing with the labs, but she says to let it go. He congratulates on the baby and starts talking about what happens in the second trimester, but he stops when she yells at him. Paramedic Matthew informs April and Stephanie on the crash their patient was in. April teaches Stephanie how to find the body parts that suffered most from the impact the body took in the crash, and they starts examining the patient. Matthew tries to get April's attention, but only Stephanie notices, so he quietly leaves. Meredith and Shane are taking out the donor's liver, and Shane makes a terrible mistake. "See what he did? Don't ever do that," one of the surgeons in the room tells his intern. Arizona walks up to Alex, who's talking to Cahill. Alana asks if everything worked out all right, and Arizona says it did, apologizing that Alana had to see it. Alana understands, and Alex says that he informed Cahill on the surgery Arizona let him finish. Cahill asks who will perform the second surgery, and Arizona replies that she will with Dr. Yang. Cahill walks away, and Alex is worried about her. He wants everything to well during the surgery, as he doesn't want Cahill to cut the program. Cristina, Alex, and Arizona are operating. As Arizona cuts into the patient, her left leg hurts. It's bleeding. Alex and Cristina barely react, and she calms herself down. When she continues to cut, her leg starts bleeding more. Alex and Cristina don't react as she tores open her pants, revealing two big cuts in her leg. As the patient starts crashing, Alex and Cristina watch how Arizona takes a scalpel and starts cutting off her leg. Arizona wakes up from the horrible dream, and she gasps. In the morning, Arizona is sitting on the bathroom floor with the mirror in between her legs. Callie wants to come in, but Arizona has locked the door, and she manages to make Callie go away by coming up with excuses. Meredith tells Heidi that the liver is no longer viable due to a surgical complication. Bailey explains they'll wait for another liver, and that they might have to deliver the baby. Heide starts crying and beggs them to fix Brie. Meredith walks outside, and Shane follows her. He politely asks her not to tell her husband what happened, because Derek still thinks he's the "golden boy". Meredith says he doesn't get to think about himself now because he destroyed a perfectly good liver. Shane gets a call, and he thinks it's UNOS. Meredith takes his phone and answers the call. Alana is watching the OR board, trying to fit in as much surgeries as she can observe into her agenda. Jo hears her, and she changes the 8 AM of Derek's surgery into 3 PM. Richard wants to have a coffee with her, but she prefers to observe more surgeries. Owen is trying something new with Arizona. She has to teach her mind to calm the waves of the sea she sees on a screen. This will help her teach her mind to calm the pain. It's not working, but as it's the only option left (besides stabbing her prosthetic), she decides to try again. Stephanie and Jackson are in on-call room, starting to make out. Stephanie realizes she's too busy today to do this, so she leaves. Meredith is on the phone with UNOS, informing them on the patient. Shane and Bailey are waiting for her to tell them the new liver is viable. Shane thinks it is, as Meredith otherwise would've start crying. Meredith hangs up the phone: the liver is a match. Shane has to fly to Portland, but Bailey wants her to go. She doesn't want to, as she can't get on a plane, but Bailey says she might need to try it again. Meredith says that the team in Portland will do all the work, so Shane just has to carry a cooler. Shane is still doubting, but Bailey calms him down by saying it's normal that interns make mistakes. She also says that he needs to get past it, while looking at Meredith, like she wants to say that she has to get over her fear of flying, but Meredith walks away, so Bailey and Shane have to go to Portland. Jo and Derek are operating on Jimmy. He tells her that when a timer dings, she needs to drench the tissue. He also informs her that she needs to watch Jimmy's face when he stimulates the facial nerve. If his face twitches, it means Jimmy's facial function is still intact. Bailey and Shane are in the plane, that doesn't take off. The pilot tells them he got word to hold a minute. Meredith enters the plane, saying Bailey was right. "I can do this," she says. Bailey gets off the plane. Meredith is extremely nervous and keeps her eyes closed as the plane take off. Meredith and Shane are taking out the liver. Meanwhile, Meredith is on the phone with Bailey. She tells her that she can prep their patient for surgery. As Meredith puts the liver into the bassin, Shane sees a mass on the liver. They have to have it biopsied. Alana and Owen are in the gallery, watching Arizona operate. They are talking about the costs of the African program, when Arizona knocks over something down in the OR. Through the intercom, Owen tells her to picture the waves. "They're tsunami-force waves," Arizona tells him. Alana asks what's wrong with Arizona and asks if she should even be allowed in the OR. Owen wants her to go, and tells her that Derek started operating on the acoustic neuroma hours ago, so she leaves to go to Derek's OR. Alex wants to take over Arizona's place, but Cristina says Arizona can't move as the instruments can't be moved. Heide thinks something must be wrong with the liver and asks Bailey about it. She tells her about the mass, and Heidi panics. As Bailey calms her down, Meredith calls to tell her the liver's fine. Jimmy's facial function is still intact. Alana comes in, and she's mad at Jo for lying to her. Derek says that Jo did what he told her to do, and he tells Cahill that she's not welcome in his OR as she's not surgically necessary. She steps out. Arizona asks Alex to switch, but Cristina can't allow it as Arizona is holding the mitral valve. Arizona then asks Alex to take a scalpel and stab her in her prosthetic foot. Alex doesn't listen, thinking she's gone crazy. "Dr. Karev, I'm the Chief of Surgery, this is an order: stab Dr. Robbins in the foot right now!" Owen tells him as Alana walks back into the gallery. "Of course," Owen says, when Cahill gives him a strange look. Meanwhile, Alex takes a scalpel and stabs Arizona in the foot. This really helps Arizona. There's a bleeding in Jimmy's brain. They check the facial function once again, but Jo doesn't see any twitch. This means they may have caused Jimmy the ability to move half his face, but they won't know for sure until he wakes up. Shane and Meredith come in with the liver. As Meredith watches her patient, she starts crying. "So you cry when you're happy too?" Shane asks. "Apparently. Eyes on the liver, learn something!" Meredith says while crying. In the ER, Stephanie gives April a perfect status report. April compliments her, when paramedic Matthew comes over and asks her to grab a cup of coffee together. Stephanie is amused to hear his awkward babbling, which makes April smile too. Cristina asks their patient's mother what else they have over there. The mother doesn't understand. "Sick orphan children, kids with heart problems," Cristina explains. "She means she's glad the program is up and running again. Both of us are," Alex saves her. Jo and Derek check on Jimmy's facial function, and everything is all right. His sister is delighted. Alana is in a meeting with the attendings, and she says she's impressed by what she's seen. As she starts talking about Alex's African program, Cristina gets up. "You cannot cut that program! I'm sorry, but these children, these little orphans, we are the only hope they have. Many of them have rare disorders that most Western doctors rarely have the opporunity to treat and if you stop the program, I will never have that chance again!" she says. The other doctors give her a strange look. "They. They will never have that chance again. Precious children," she corrects herself. Alana says she has no intention of cutting the program, as that kind of positive visibility is golden for the hospital. She then suggest to close the ER. The doctors objects, but Alana says that the ER is not bringing in the money at all as it's hemorrhaging resources. "This is ridiculous! You can't close the ER. You went to med school, you have ask yourself," Derek starts to object, but he's interrupted by Bailey. "Do you have a better idea? Because the way I see it, this woman is trying to keep the hospital from closing, in which case there'd be no patients, we'd have no jobs, and some of us don't have a few million to fall back on. So unless you have a better idea, why don't you just sit there and listen to what she has to say?" Bailey says. While the other doctors are taken aback, Alana continues her briefing. Richard approaches Alana and asks her not to judge so harshly, but she says it's part of her job. She knows that he's disappointed in her, but it's not his job anymore to judge her. "You said something during my intern year that I've never forgotten. You said: "Medicine is constantly changing. You need to be part of that change, or get out." I'll be making some changes. You should be proud of me," she says. As she gets in the elevator, she tells him that he logged fewer OR hours than any other general surgeon on staff last month. Callie and Arizona are in their bedroom. Callie is ranting about Cahill. Arizona wants to go to sleep, but Callie is too pissed to do so. "Do you want to go to the beach with me?" Arizona asks. Meredith is mad at Bailey for calling out Derek. Derek understands, as she's just nervous like everybody else. "It's not our fault, is it?" Meredith asks, but Derek says that it feels like it is. She then congratulates him with his hand, and he congratulates her because she finally got over her fear of flying. In a dream, Callie and Arizona are sitting on the beach together. In reality, they're lying in bed, smiling. "This kind of works," Callie says. Cast 9x12MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 9x12CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 9x12AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 9x12MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 9x12RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 9x12CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 9x12OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 9x12ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 9x12AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 9x12JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 9x12DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 9x12AlanaCahill.png|Alana Cahill 9x12MatthewTaylor.png|Matthew Taylor 9x12JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 9x12ShaneRoss.png|Shane Ross 9x12StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 9x12Jimmy.png|Jimmy McAdams 9x12Heidi.png|Heidi 9x12Carla.png|Carla McAdams 9x12Brie.png|Brie 9x12BrianTurner.png|Brian Turner 9x12Makena.png|Makena 9x12HarvestSurgeon.png|Harvest Surgeon 9x12NurseGloria.png|Nurse Gloria 9x12Pilot.png|Pilot 9x12Nyah.png|Nyah Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Constance Zimmer as Dr. Alana Cahill *Justin Bruening as Paramedic Matthew *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Wes Ramsey as Jimmy McAdams *Navi Rawat as Heidi *Laura Heisler as Carla McAdams Co-Starring *Elizabeth Anweis as Brie *Kirk Bovill as Brian Turner *Ameenah Kaplan as Makena *Michael Albala as Harvest Surgeon *Kate Mines as Nurse Gloria *Vito Viscuso as Pilot *Leah Morgan as Nyah Medical Notes Arizona Robbins *'Diagnosis:' **Phantom limb pain *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Mirror therapy **Biofeedback Arizona was experiencing phantom limb pain as a result of her leg amputation. Owen helped treat it with mirror therapy and then biofeedback. Alex also had to stab her prosthetic in the foot with a scalpel when she experienced the pain while operating with Cristina. Jimmy McAdams *'Diagnosis:' **Acoustic neuroma *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Jo Wilson (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Derek was supposed to operate on Jimmy before the plane crash, so it was scheduled as his first surgery following his recovery. Scans revealed that the tumor had progressed. Jimmy decided to proceed anyway, despite the increased risks. In surgery, they continuously tested his nerve function in his face. When they were finished, his face wasn't twitching, but when he woke up, he was able to move his face. Brie *'Diagnosis:' **Liver failure *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Shane Ross (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Liver transplant Brie, who was pregnant, came into the hospital with her wife. She was diagnosed as being in liver failure. Because her case was emergent, she was moved to the top of the transplant list and a liver became available. When they went to retrieve it, Shane accidentally cut the hilum and hepatic artery. They continued blood transfusions while waiting for another liver to become available. A second liver became available and Meredith took Shane with her to retrieve it. However, the second liver had a mass in it, meaning they had to get it biopsied. The mass was non-cancerous, so the transplant went on as planned. Nyah *'Diagnosis:' **Pericarditis **Endomyocardial fibrosis *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Cristina Yang (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Pericardial stripping **Endocardial stripping Nyah had pericarditis. The plan was to remove the sac around her heart to allow her heart to beat normally. In surgery, Cristina suspected endocarditis initially, but before she took the biopsy, she believed it might be endomyocardial fibrosis, which is rare and subtropical. It was confirmed by pathology and Cristina scheduled an endocardial stripping of the left ventricle. Post-op, Nyah's heart function had improved. Brian Turner *'Diagnosis:' **Minor head injury *'Doctors:' **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' Brian, 55, was brought into the ER after falling off a ladder and hitting his head. ER Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Possible pelvic fracture **Possible spinal fracture *'Doctors:' **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Stabilizing pelvis **C-Spine stabilization April used a patient in the ER to teach Stephanie. Music "Time to Run" - Lord Huron "Someone" - Future of Forestry "Forever" - Matt Hires Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from'' the song ''Walking on a Dream, originally sung by Empire of the Sun. *This episode scored 9.01 million viewers. *Although in a dream, this is the last time Arizona Robbins is seen with both her legs. *This episode marks the introduction of Matthew Taylor, who becomes a major recurring character throughout the rest of the season and the subsequent season. *'Goof:' On the ER board, a doctor named A. Cahill is listed as the doctor to A. Kirker, the patient in bed 8. The patient with shortness of breath in bed 6 is called A. Whiting, though A. Whiting is also listed as the doctor to the patient in bed 5. Most likely, the cards with A. Cahill and A. Whiting should be switched, as Alana Cahill acted as if she was experiencing shortness of breath. *'Goof:' April wrongly names the law of conservation of energy as the law of motion. Gallery Episode Stills GA-912-04.jpg 9x12-1.jpg 9x12-2.jpg 9x12-3.jpg 9x12-4.jpg 9x12-5.jpg 9x12-6.jpg 9x12-7.jpg 9x12-8.jpg 9x12-9.jpg 9x12-10.jpg 9x12-11.jpg 9x12-12.jpg 9x12-13.jpg 9x12-14.jpg 9x12-15.jpg 9x12-16.jpg 9x12-17.jpg 9x12-18.jpg Behind the Scenes 9x12BTS1.jpg 9x12BTS2.jpg 9x12BTS3.jpg 9x12BTS4.jpg Quotes :Alana: Look, I know these cuts are going to be painful, but understand that I am trying to keep your hospital doors open. :Derek: This is ridiculous. You can't close the ER. You went to med school, you have to ask yourself... :Bailey: Do you have a better idea? Because, the way I see it, this woman is trying to keep the hospital from closing, in which case there'd be no patients, we'd have no jobs, and... Some of us don't have a few million to fall back on, so, unless you have a better idea, why don't you just sit there and listen to what she has to say? ---- :Alana: Well, I'll see you in the OR tomorrow. :Derek: Typically, you need to be invited. :Alana: If things were running typically, I wouldn't be here, now would I? ---- :April: I apologize for the wait, Madam. You're experiencing shortness of breath? :Alana: Luckily, no. 45 minutes in an ER bed before a doctor pulls out a stethoscope, I'd likely be experiencing shortness of life. ---- :Cristina: African babies are a godsend. :Meredith: You don't have to tell me. :Cristina: Oh, not Zola. Not the cute ones. The sick ones. They're exotically diseased, beautiful little train wrecks. I just found a case of E.M.F., and I get to do an endocardial stripping of the left ventricle. Do you know how many other people have done that? :Meredith: No. :Cristina: Me neither. It's unheard of. ---- :Matthew: Ah, sorry to interrupt. :April: Do you need something? :Matthew: Kinda. I've been watching you for two days. You don't seem to slow down. I thought you might need a break. Maybe grab a cup of coffee? Probably shouldn't have started with the whole "watching you" thing, huh? Now you think I'm some sort of creeper. I'm not. Unless you're inclined to have coffee with creepers, in which case, I totally creep, like, all the time. ---- :Owen: As many of you know, Seattle Grace Mercy West has suffered a financial setback. The administration is working hard to keep the impact of that setback as small as possible. To that end, we're gonna have to initiate some cost-cutting measures. The board has hired a physician advisor to help. :Meredith: What's a physician advisor? :Owen: Well, she consults on maximizing the efficiency, streamlining processes, assessing where we can trim our budgets. :Bailey: Who to fire and when to fire them. :Owen: She's here to advise and to help. I was hoping to introduce her in person, but she seems to be late. :Cristina: Oh, on her first day? Not very efficient. ---- :Cristina: Nice program. Shame to see it go. :Alex: Thanks. Wait. What? :Cristina: We're getting a visit from the efficiency fairy. You think she's not gonna make this disappear? :Alex: Look, shut up. We just got it back. :Cristina: She's trimming fat. You're flying kids across the world for a pro bono surgery. That's pretty fatty. :Alex: Yeah, they're orphans. :Cristina: Well, now you're just making my point. ---- :Arizona: I'm going crazy, I... :Owen: You're not. You're not crazy. Phantom limb is a very real thing. :Arizona: I just left a surgery because there was pain in part of me that no longer exists. ---- :Owen: Callie knows all this. What does she say? :Arizona: I haven't told her. :Owen: She's an orthopedic surgeon. :Arizona: And I have been her patient for so long. And I am just starting to feel like a wife again, and she needs me to. I cannot have this. I am finally getting my life back together, and-- and I will not be screwed over by something that's not even there! :Owen: All right. We're gonna work together. We're gonna work together, and I'm gonna help you, and we are gonna figure this out. ---- :Meredith: Dr. Bailey. Can I please get another intern? :Cristina: What's wrong with Ross? :Meredith: A lot. ---- :Alana: I am proposing that we close your ER. :Owen: We're a level one trauma center. :Richard: We're a hospital. :Alana: In the last three days, your ER. went from being in shambles to peak efficiency. :April: Well, then why would you propose cutting it? :Alana: This allowed me to see that in either case, it's not bringing in the money. :Owen: It's bringing in the patients. :Alana: Over half of who are non-emergent, under-insured, and belong in a primary care physician's office. You have surgical interns in there doing chest exams. It's hemorrhaging resources. Look, I know these cuts are going to be painful. But understand that I am trying to keep your hospital doors open. :Derek: This is ridiculous. You can't close the ER. You went to med school. You have to ask yourself... :Bailey: Do you have a better idea? Because the way I see it, this woman is trying to keep the hospital from closing, in-in which case there'd be no patients, we'd have no jobs, and some of us don't have a few million to fall back on. So unless you have a better idea, why don't you just sit there and listen to what she has to say? ---- :Richard: Alana. Uh, you've been here three days. I've been here for years. Maybe you judged us a little harshly. Maybe we can work together-- :Alana: Being a harsh judge is a necessary part of my job, sir. I can see you're disappointed in me, but it was your job to judge me when you were my teacher. You're not anymore. :Richard: No, that's not the case. I'm... :Alana: You said something to us during my intern year that I have never forgotten. You said 'Medicine is constantly changing. You need to be part of that change or get out.' I'll be making some changes. You should be proud of me. By the way, you logged fewer O.R. hours than any other general surgeon on staff last month. Good night. ---- :Arizona: Do you want to go to the beach with me? See Also de:Phantomschmerz fr:Coupes claires Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S9 Episodes